housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
Bino
Bino (pronounced "bye-no") is a supporting character in Housepets!. He first appeared in the story arc The Game , and has appeared since as a source of conflict and turmoil among the dogs and other pets. His plots, schemes, and confrontations invariably leave Bino humiliated. But because Bino is Fido's younger brother, he remains the leader of the neighborhood dogs. Official Site Biography The ringleader of the neighborhood dogs and chairdog of the Good Ol’ Dogs Club. That is, to the extent that his older brother Fido isn’t around. Bino derives the respect he gets simply by blood relations. For most dogs, that’s good enough, nevermind the fact that Bino is almost nothing like Fido. He’s envious, greedy, stingy, obnoxious, petty, and downright mean, and if you know a little something about dogs, that can rub off rather easily. His main posse consists of Fox and Rex. Joey sometimes tags along, but because Joey is exceedingly weird and isn’t part of the Good Ol’ Dogs Club proper, he’s often left out. Personality Bino is constantly scheming to gain something, to manipulate someone else into doing his dirty work, or just being nasty and insulting. He also has an inflated ego, boasting about skills he doesn't have or trying to make himself look better to the others. While he does come off as a massive jerk, he is just an immature dog with a superiority complex. Bino especially envies his older brother, Fido, a police dog who is strong, brave, selfless, kind, intelligent and everything else that the bitter Bino is not. As president of the Good Ol' Dog's Club, Bino constantly tries to control the canines of Babylon Gardens and coerce them into treating him with awe and veneration. But because of the dogs loyalty towards authority, and because Bino is Fido's borther, they seem to tolerate him and respect him anyway. General Information Bino is the arrogant and head-strong co-founder of the Good Ol' Dogs Club, along with his brother Fido. Most of his arc appearances involve either his two brothers, King, or Sasha. However, as of Love And War Sasha broke up with Bino. He has since begun dating Duchess, though it seems like she is only looking to use him in order to gain respect with the other dogs, and Bino seems to be little more than an irritating lackey to her. Almost from the beginning, Bino appears as neurotic and narcissistic. He obsessed about covert "cat-lovers" in the Club and gets Peanut expelled over his drawings of cats. To Bino's irritation, Fido restores Peanut's membership and allows Grape to attend Club meetings as well (Grape likes dog biscuits). At the Club's party welcoming Fido back from the Academy, Bino goes on a deranged rant that gets him brained with a frying pan and hospitalized with a concussion. Later, upon meeting King at the Good Ol' Dog's Christmas party, he becomes paranoid that, because the new dog is named King, he obviously wants to depose Bino and become President. So, to show King who's boss, Bino plays a cruel trick, giving him a present that explodes catnip all over the poor corgi. Bino belittles King by calling him "Shorty", accusing him of having a "Napoleon Complex", and the two become permanent enemies. Despite his obnoxious personality, Bino has a genius for manipulating his Club buddies into carrying out his hare-brained strategies. When the Milton ferrets open their estate to the public, offering a prize to one of the guests, Bino tries to get his hands on it. His stunts fail and he winds up falling off a balcony and winning a week in the hospital. In another episode, "Love and War", Bino faces a break-up with his girlfriend, Sasha. Since Sasha wants to start dating other dogs, Bino asks Fox, Yeltsin, Rex, and others to organize an evening with Sasha where they would date her, treat her horribly, and through such cruelty persuade her to return to him by default. The dogs feel somewhat uncomfortable at the cruelty of the scheme yet they all agree to go along with the plan. After an evening of horrible dates it's finally Fox's turn, but Sasha breaks down crying because of the mistreatment. Instead of continuing Bino's plan, Fox comforts her and cheers her up, and they end up having a great time together. Sasha ends up together with Kevin and Fox realizes that he can't continue supporting the cruel and petty Bino despite his strong loyalty. Thus they're friendship ends. Relationships Fido Fido is Bino's older brother, and Bino is insanely jealous of him. Fido is extremely popular among the pets, especially since graduating from the police K9 Academy and joining the force. Handsome, heroic and humble besides, he is the dog every male-dog wants to be and every female wants to date. Bino, who flunked out of the Academy as a misfit, envys and resents Fido intensely, sneering at him as a stuck-up "Lord Byron" and a "glorified glory-sponge". Eventually, Bino engineers the expulsion of Fido as the leader of the Good Ol' Dogs Club after Fido's secret love for Sabrina the cat is revealed and he is condemned as a "cat-lover." Joey Joey is Bino's younger brother. In contrast to Fido, Joey is the least popular of the brothers, and is considered weird by everyone including Bino. Not much interaction is shown between him and Fido, but according to Fido it seems Joey looks up to him. Bino, on the other hand, manipulates Joey into half-baked stunts that only further undermine his self-esteem and demonstrate Bino's selfish proclivity for using others. Sasha Sasha is Bino's ex-girlfriend. It was shown that Bino did seem to care for her more-or-less, though Sasha didn't seem to care about Bino at all, and preferred to flirt with his older brother, Fido. While he professed to care about Sasha, Bino's indifferent efforts at courtship display little romantic sensitivity. His re-gifting becomes so blatant that even Sasha catches on and is hurt by his inconsiderate responses to her affection. (King, by contrast, built her a furnished, heated doghouse in the forest.) Their last grown-up, chronicled in the arc, "Love and War", Bino concocts an elaborate charade to win Sasha back by having Fox, Rex, and the other dogs treat her harshly so she'll see him as the only alternative she has to complete loneliness. Typically, the plan fails, Sasha breaks up with him permanently, and later underscores her break from Bino by serving as bridesmaid at King and Bailey's marriage. For his part, Bino has seemingly left Sasha behind him and begun dating the more socially prominent Duchess. Duchess Bino first met Duchess at the end of Show Business, when he found her unconscious in his garden shed. He orders her out of the shed, she calls him "a stupid twit", and he is immediately love struck at her haughty defiance. At the end of Love And War they have started dating. Their relationship, however, is more-or-less one sided, as Bino appears to be infatuated with Duchess, while she seems to just use him as a minion, as she didn't even bail him out of jail when he used his one phone call on her. Fox Fox was one of Bino's posse members, and was a close friend. Fox followed Bino's schemes, even the insane ones, merely because he still considered Bino a friend due to his loyal nature. Despite this, he sided with King in all of their confrontations and, during the events of Love And War, he realized that Bino only treated him as an underling and subsequently ended the friendship. Peanut Bino once had Peanut removed from the Good Ol' Dog's Club for being a "cat-lover" until Fido reinstated him. In Housepets Christmas, the two were chosen for Secret Santas. He planned to prank Peanut with a catnip bomb, but immediately changed his mind when Peanut gave him a mailman shaped piñata filled with tripe. Since then the two haven't interacted much, although Peanut constantly (and indirectly) one-ups Bino, much to his frustration. King King and Bino don't like each other at all. When King first arrived to Babylon Gardens, Bino played a prank on him, already disliking him for his "pretentious name" (and getting beaten up by Fox afterwards.) Since then the two have expressed a silent loathing for one another. Bino's most antagonistic role was in Not All Dogs, when he threatened to smash King's stopwatch, which was really his Fate, as he didn't want him to have it (although he didn't know what it was.) Interestingly enough in this arc, Sasha, Joey, Fido, and Fox all intervene against Bino and try to rescue King's watch for him. In his first encounter with Bailey,, Bino acts rude and the husky smashes him in the face. Not surprisingly, like Duchess, Bino does not attend King and Bailey's wedding. Maxwell Max and Bino are "pet-brothers" as they are both owned by Jeff. Being a cat, Max doesn't get along with Bino, and they tend to argue and even got into a slap fight on the couch. While Bino tries to press superiority over him, Max constantly teases him about his schemes and relationships, and even gave his Mega Ball away to Truck. Yet, Maxwell did invite Bino to his crawfish party, a kindness Bino rebuffed, not wanting to seem a "cat-lover". Trivia *Bino originally was the main character of a comic that Rick Griffin drew when he was a kid. The comic was essentially a Garfield rip-off, and Bino acted more like the titular character than how he does in Housepets!. *Bino was seemingly originally meant to be a main character, but has become a side character. **He has mostly become a side character due to the introduction of King, as he has made less than forty appearances since 2014. *Bino's name is pronounced Bye-no, rather than Bea-no, which had been a subject of debate among fans. *Bino's name might be short for albino as evidenced in The Name Game *Bino was in the police dog academy, but got kicked out for being undisciplined. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime